1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the sympathetic nervous system and various stress-associated conditions and, in particular, to the α-2 adrenergic agonist, brimonidine.
2. Background Information
Conditions that are associated with or exacerbated by stress can be mediated, at least in part, by the sympathetic nervous system. Such stress-associated conditions include, without limitation, gastrointestinal disease; irritable bowel syndrome; dyspepsia; tachycardia; panic attack; insulin-resistance; type II diabetes; dermatological conditions; disorders of muscle contraction such as tension type headache; sensory hypersensitivity associated with migraine such as nausea, photophobia and phonophobia; and stress-associated behavioral disorders such as overeating and drug dependence.
Unfortunately, treatments for such stress-associated conditions have generally been ineffective or unsatisfactory, for example, due to unwanted side-effects such as sedation. Thus, there is a need for novel methods of preventing or reducing the severity of stress-associated conditions. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.